Humaine
by Dyssery
Summary: Si l'on vous annonçait que tout ce que vous croyez depuis que vous êtes capables de croire quelque chose est faux, que votre plus grande conviction, autour de laquelle vous avez bâti votre perception du monde, était erronée, comment réagiriez-vous ?


_Salut à tous !_

 _Un petit one-shot de 4 pages format word, pour ceux qui ont peur des longs textes ou qui préfèrent faire des lectures éclairs (perso je le fais souvent). Celui-ci prend place à la fin de la deuxième saison, et commence dans les dernières secondes de l'épisode 51 Révélation. Parce que je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais pour une révélation pareil, on aurait pu s'y attarder un peu plus...  
_

 _Alors si vous êtes toujours tentés, bonne lecture._

 _(Illustration enfin finie ! Elle a son lot de défauts mais je l'aime bien =) Et oui, je sais qu'Aelita a les bras en partie nus, mais quand je m'en suis rendu compte, c'était trop tard u.u)_

* * *

 **Humaine**

« Et bien voilà, avant de décider de se virtualiser sur Lyoko et de malheureusement être capturé par XANA, Franz Hopper vivait sur terre.

\- Oui, bon ça, on le savait déjà, dit Yumi qui se demande clairement où Jérémie veut en venir.

\- Oui, par contre, ce qu'on ignorait c'est que Franz Hopper avait un enfant. Une petite fille.

 _Une petite fille ?_

\- Ah ouais ? Et qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue ? lance nonchalamment Odd, assis par terre adossé à côté d'Ulrich sur le bord du lit de mon génie.

\- Et bien il l'a virtualisée sur Lyoko. En même temps que lui.

\- Et euh, elle aussi a été victime de XANA ? le relance Yumi, perplexe. Tout comme moi, d'ailleurs.

\- Non. Non, elle est restée sur Lyoko, continue-t-il, avec un regard appuyé dans ma direction.

\- Non ! Non, c'est impossible, je m'écrie, si Franz Hopper avait eu une fille sur Lyoko, je l'aurais forcément ss..su… »

 _Franz Hopper avait un enfant. Une petite fille._

Non. Non. Tu ne peux pas vouloir dire ça, Jérémie.

Ils me regardent. Yumi, Ulrich, Odd. Jérémie. Mais…non. Il doit faire une erreur. Je suis un programme informatique, j'ai été codée par Franz Hopper. Je ne peux pas être sa fille. Ou plutôt si, mais pas génétiquement. C'est sûrement ce que veut dire Jérémie. N'est-ce pas ?

 _Elle est restée sur Lyoko._

Non. Il vient de dire que Franz Hopper l'avait virtualisée en même temps que lui. Ça veut dire qu'elle était sur terre avant ça. Que j… Non.

 _Franz Hopper avait un enfant._

Pourquoi tu souris, Jérémie ? Pourquoi vous avez tous l'air si heureux ? Je ne suis pas comme vous ! Je suis virtuelle, VIRTUELLE VOUS COMPRENEZ ? Je ne peux pas croire ce que tu viens de dire, Jérémie. Je ne peux pas.

 _Une petite fille._

« NON, C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! »

 _(Ulrich) Ouais ben n'empêche, t'as quand même des super notes en tout. C'est génial, non ? Surtout pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas tout à fait..heu…(Moi) Alors bientôt je serai vraiment réelle ? (Jérémie) Hé oui, vraiment Mais pour moi tu as toujours été réelle. Depuis le début. Et pour tout le monde au collège, tu es Aelita Stones, la cousine canadienne d'Odd. (Moi) Mais ça on sait très bien que ce n'est pas vrai. (Moi) Et moi ? Moi je suis quoi là-dedans ? (Hopper…non, XANA) Toi Aelita, je t'ai imaginée et je t'ai créée pour être la gardienne de Lyoko. Mais même dans mes rêves les plus fous, jamais je n'aurais imaginé te voir un jour en chair et en os._

Je suis Aelita. Juste Aelita. Je n'ai pas de nom, parce que je ne suis pas née. J'ai été créée. Plus que créée. Codée. J'ai été codée. Ma conscience est apparue dans le monde virtuel de Lyoko. Et mon rôle a été de surveiller XANA pour protéger la Terre.

 _Et moi ? Moi je suis quoi là-dedans ? Toi Aelita, je t'ai imaginée et je t'ai créée pour être la gardienne de Lyoko._

Je ne suis pas des leurs. JE NE SUIS PAS DES LEURS ! JE SUIS UNE CRÉATURE VIRTUELLE QUI N'AURAIT JAMAIS DÛ AVOIR D'EXISTENCE PROPRE !

 _Toi Aelita, je t'ai imaginée et je t'ai créée pour être la gardienne de Lyoko. Mais même dans mes rêves les plus fous, jamais je n'aurais imaginé te voir un jour en chair et en os._

Je suis Aelita. Juste Aelita. Je ne suis pas comme eux, je ne peux pas être comme eux, c'est impossible.

Je cours. Je suis sortie en courant de la chambre de Jérémie quand il a commencé à le dire. A dire que j'étais… que je n'étais pas…

Je cours. Je cours à en avoir mal aux jambes. J'ai mal. Mal à la tête, mal au ventre, mal au cœur. Qui suis-je, que suis-je ?

 _Et moi ? Moi je suis quoi là-dedans ?_

Je suis Aelita. Je suis une Identité Artificielle. Et je cours. Je cours pour fuir, pour les fuir, pour fuir mes amis qui m'ont offert la vie que j'ai. Pour fuir leur regard, pour fuir leurs questions, pour fuir leur espoir. Je cours. J'ai dépassé l'entrée de Kadic sans même m'en rendre compte. Qu'importe où je vais, moi qui ne viens de nulle part ? Je cours. Je cours dans les rues de la ville. Quelques passants me jettent des regards étonnés, mais je n'y prête pas attention. Ma poitrine me brûle mais ça n'a pas d'importance, parce que je ne m'arrêterai jamais de courir. Plus maintenant. Plus maintenant qu'ils ont perdu l'esprit. Ils ne voient donc pas que je ne peux pas être…Elle ?

 _Une petite fille._

J'ai la tête qui tourne. C'est comme si un brouillard opaque avait recouvert le monde. J'ai l'impression de ne plus arriver à réfléchir, de ne plus contrôler mes pensées. J'ai un goût amer dans la bouche et des sanglots coincés dans la gorge.

 _Et pour tout le monde au collège, tu es Aelita Stones, la cousine canadienne d'Odd._

Aelita. Aelita Stones. Un mensonge n'est plus tout à fait un mensonge quand tout le monde y croit. Tu commences à y croire, Jérémie ? Mais est-ce que perdre la vérité n'est pas encore plus dangereux que de se laisser enfermer par elle ? Je ne suis pas Aelita Stones, je suis Aelita. Aelita de Lyoko. Aelita l'elfe virtuelle. Aelita.

 _Mais pour moi tu as toujours été réelle._

Le vent souffle dans mes cheveux. Mes cheveux virtuels, créés artificiellement. Mes cheveux roses. Tu te souviens de ça, Jérémie ? Aucun des vôtres n'a les cheveux naturellement roses ! Et mes yeux ? Mes yeux, Jérémie, mes yeux si verts, si brillants ? Ceux que tout le monde qualifie d'émeraudes ? Tu les vois mes yeux, Jérémie ? Je ne suis pas réelle. Et ce vent se moque de moi, à courir sur ma peau, à plaquer ma robe contre mon corps. Je n'aurais jamais dû connaître le vent. Il le sait et il me torture en murmurant à mon oreille cette minuscule miette d'espoir que je ne veux pas entendre.

 _Et pour tout le monde au collège, tu es Aelita Stones, la cousine canadienne d'Odd. Mais ça on sait très bien que ce n'est pas vrai._

Ce n'est pas vrai. Pas vrai, pas vrai, pas vrai, pas vrai, PAS VRAI ! C'EST FAUX ! TU MENS, VOUS MENTEZ TOUS, VOUS ME MENTEZ, VOUS MENTEZ AU MONDE ! Tout le monde au collège ne connaît qu'un mensonge, je suis un mensonge, une farce jetée à la face de l'univers. Je ne suis pas comme eux, je ne suis pas comme vous, je ne suis pas des leurs, je ne suis pas réelle !

 _Ouais ben n'empêche, t'as quand même des super notes en tout. C'est génial, non ? Surtout pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas tout à fait..heu…_

Tu l'entends Jérémie ? Je ne savais rien de la Terre. Tu m'as donné une seconde vie, tu m'as permis d'en apprendre plus que je n'aurais jamais espéré savoir. Tu m'as donné des ailes, tu m'as fait me sentir vivante. Même sur Lyoko, même seule dans ce monde à jamais figé, même prisonnière de la menace de XANA. Ne brise pas tout en poursuivant une chimère, je ne serai jamais comme toi. Je resterai à jamais ce mensonge que nous avons créé avec des lignes de codes, des faux papiers et une histoire de famille inventée.

 _Alors bientôt je serai vraiment réelle ?_

Vraiment réelle. Réelle. Réelle, présente, vivante, sensible, moi ! Que m'importe vos histoires, ma vie c'est vous, c'est toi, Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, même Kiwi. Et XANA. XANA qui est mon frère puisque nous avons été créés par la même personne et que nous ne sommes tous deux que des programmes informatiques qui ont développé des pensées indépendantes. Tu m'entends, Jérémie, je ne suis pas comme toi, je suis comme XANA, comme XANA, COMME NOTRE ENNEMI, PAS COMME CEUX QUE JE VEUX PROTÉGER !

 _Et moi ? Moi je suis quoi là-dedans ? Franz Hopper avait un enfant._

Non. NON ! Je ne veux pas penser à ça, je ne veux pas écouter. Je préfère courir, même si ça veut dire souffrir le martyr et peut-être m'écrouler au sol. Sauf que je refuse de m'écrouler. C'est pour ça que je cours, que je courrai jusqu'à ne plus entendre les voix, peu importe où m'emporteront mes jambes. Je préfère essayer d'échapper au vent que de rester passive et d'écouter ses paroles menteuses.

 _Mais pour moi tu as toujours été réelle. Surtout pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas tout à fait..heu… Toi Aelita, je t'ai imaginée et je t'ai créée pour être la gardienne de Lyoko. Et pour tout le monde au collège, tu es Aelita Stones, la cousine canadienne d'Odd._

Taisez-vous. Taisez-vous, taisez-vous, TAISEZ-VOUS ! Vous mentez ! Vous mentez tous.

 _Franz Hopper avait un enfant._

Non, je refuse d'y croire, je refuse d'y réfléchir, je refuse de l'envisager. Parce que si c'était vrai…Si c'était vrai…

 _Une petite fille._

Une famille. Une famille de sang. Une famille que je n'ai pas eue. Une famille que je n'aurai jamais.

C'est faux. Je me mens à moi-même pour ne pas souffrir. J'ai une famille. Mes amis, mes sauveurs, mes alliés. Ils sont ma famille, ils sont mes frères d'armes. Je serai forte pour eux, même si ça veut dire souffrir.

 _Elle est restée sur Lyoko._

Si c'était vrai…Combien de temps ? 1994 ? 10 ans ? 10 ans enfermée dans le noir d'une extinction de programme. 10 ans en sommeil, à attendre sans avoir conscience de sa propre existence.

 _Elle est restée sur Lyoko._

Je cours encore. Mais je regarde pour la première fois où mes pas m'ont portée.

Je le savais. Depuis le début je savais où j'allais. Mais je ne voulais pas y penser parce que je n'aurais pas supporté d'accepter tout de suite ce qu'a dit Jérémie. Mon inconscient m'a fait prendre le chemin le plus long, celui à l'air libre, pour que ma conscience ait le temps de me raisonner.

 _Franz Hopper avait un enfant._

J'ai atteint l'usine. Ce bâtiment délabré, si peu avenant, qui renferme tant de souvenirs et d'épreuves surmontées. Ça ne sert plus à rien de courir, maintenant. Tant pis si j'ai mal aux jambes, tant pis si j'ai du mal à respirer. J'avais besoin de courir. Si je ne m'étais pas vidé la tête, j'aurais perdu l'esprit.

Je pleure. Je pleure sans pouvoir m'arrêter, ça fait mal, ça fait tellement mal, de l'accepter. Les sanglots me secouent violemment, mais je ne fais rien pour essayer de les calmer. Je me calmerai plus tard, je me calmerai quand les autres seront près de moi, quand j'aurai besoin d'être forte, pour eux. Mais là je veux pleurer comme cette petite fille. Cette petite fille que j'ai oubliée.

 _Franz Hopper avait un enfant. Une petite fille._

Est-ce que tu m'entends pleurer, XANA ? C'est aussi pour toi que je pleure, toi que j'abandonne définitivement, maintenant que je sais ce que je suis. Qui je suis.

 _Franz Hopper avait un enfant. Elle est restée sur Lyoko._

Est-ce que tu m'entends pleurer, Hopper ? Est-ce que tu m'entends pleurer…papa ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Comment en est-on arrivé là ? Comment as-tu pu faire ça ? Comment ai-je pu tout oublier, t'oublier ?

 _Alors bientôt je serai vraiment réelle ?_

À quel point cette phrase est devenue vraie, Jérémie ! Rends-toi compte, moi qui me croyais différente. Tellement différente que je n'ai même pas pu supporter t'entendre le dire. C'est à moi de le faire, maintenant. J'ai passé le pont, je suis arrivée dans la salle cathédrale, je n'ai plus qu'à descendre. Descendre dans la salle du supercalculateur. Je voudrais même me rendre sur Lyoko mais inutile d'être téméraire, ou stupide. Et puis ce que je veux faire maintenant, ce n'est qu'un caprice. Un caprice de petite fille.

 _Alors bientôt je serai vraiment réelle ?_

Plus qu'une chose à faire. Une et une seule, et je pourrai vivre. Vivre comme eux. Malgré la lutte, malgré le secret, malgré le danger, malgré ma fausse identité. Parce que quand je l'aurai dit, je ne serai plus un mensonge.

Le monte-charge s'ouvre. Le supercalculateur se dresse devant moi, machine aberrante au milieu d'une pièce sans fenêtre. Je suis face à ta demeure, XANA.

Petit frère.

Je ne suis plus comme toi.

« Tu m'entends XANA ? »

Je parle à haute voix. Je sais qu'il peut m'entendre, s'il cherche à m'écouter. Et je sens qu'il m'écoute.

« Tu m'entends, XANA ? Je sais. Je sais qui je suis. Je sais que je ne suis pas une IA. Et je sais que je lutterai jusqu'au bout contre toi, jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous deux meurt. Parce que je veux protéger la Terre, protéger les miens, protéger ma famille. Et tu sais pourquoi, XANA ? Parce que je suis… »

Je prends une grande bouffée d'air. J'ai presque l'impression de sentir le vent qui me poussait vers l'usine il y quelques instants seulement qui souffle sur ma joue pour m'encourager. Ce mot que je ne voulais pas dire, ce mot auquel je ne voulais même pas penser, je veux le crier au monde maintenant, je veux le hurler à m'en déchirer la gorge pour que la Terre entière l'entende.

« Parce que JE SUIS HUMAINE ! TU M'ENTENDS XANA ? JE SUIS DES LEURS, JE SUIS MOI, JE SUIS AELITA HOPPER, ET JE SUIS **HUMAINE** ! »


End file.
